


An Act of Mercy

by VoidGhost



Series: La Conejita y Lindo [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Date gone wrong, First Time, Fluff at the very end, M/M, Oral Sex, Probably Inaccurate Science, all sex in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: Dr. Ziegler's latest advice left Hanzo shaken with the possibility of losing his brother for good. Determined not to ruin his date night with Jesse, Hanzo tries to push through it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's some overdue angst :,)  
> takes place early on in their relationship, before Meet the Family and Spanish Endearments~
> 
> (there is some sexy stuff in the second incoming chapter for those interested~)
> 
> ALSO!   
> I have a tumblr for this AU now! Follow it @ ow-cyl.tumblr.com

_ Mr. Shimada, I apologize for bringing this up now, but….  _

_ It’s been eight months. The neuroimages showed us that he’s remained unresponsive. _

_ If he were to wake up now, he’d likely be paralyzed from the spinal injuries he endured in the crash.  _

_ And the extent of brain damage cannot be fully determined until he wakes up. _

_ I just need you to start thinking about the future. _

_ What kind of life he might have  _ if _ he recovers. _

_ It would be act of mercy _

_ To let him go. _

  
  


The conversation haunted him.

Dr. Ziegler had such a serious expression, and her tone during his visit had reality hitting him like a sledgehammer. 

For the past two months, ever since meeting Jesse in the park, Hanzo had encased himself in a bubble. It secluded him from his darker thoughts; of the creeping edges of depression, of the calls from his parents he’s been ignoring, of the urges to crawl into bed and never get up, and largest of all, his brother. 

Jesse had been his bubble. Dr. Ziegler had popped it. 

It had been a coincidence that the conversation happened on the same day Hanzo invited Jesse over for dinner. The kids were home, babysat by Jesse’s father while he was in town. The idea of meeting Jesse’s father so early in the relationship sent nervous twists of dread through his gut, and from what he learned about Jesse’s family, Hanzo didn’t feel like experiencing an interrogation when just trying to pick up Jesse. 

So the plan was that Hanzo would cook and Jesse would arrive in the evening. It’s planned to be a night in, and was also the first time that Jesse would stay over at Hanzo’s apartment. 

Hanzo’s apartment was nothing to marvel at. It was a two-bedroom living space with a kitchen in the main room. At one time it housed both brothers. 

Genji’s room remained locked and shut. Hanzo hadn’t stepped a foot inside ever since the accident. He glared at it now. 

The rest of the apartment was so clean it was almost like one of those advertisements for apartment buildings. When Hanzo first invited Jesse over, he had cleaned off dust from every surface within sight. He had stocked the fridge - for the past few months he had been living on take-out and the bags of chips in the cupboards - and washed the pile of dishes that had started to emanate a smell. It used to be a mess, and Hanzo hated it, but he could not find it in himself to clean. 

His bedroom was the worst, but that morning he had picked up any piles of clothes and dirty dishes, and took his bedding down to the communal washroom. That morning, he had been feeling good; proud, even, by his hard work. Then he visited his brother and it all came crashing down. 

His plan was a traditional meal he used to cook for himself and Genji, and he had bought the ingredients the day before. Omurice with stir fried vegetables wouldn’t have taken much, but after dragging his feets back into his apartment, he was not in the right mind. One burnt omurice later, and in a last-ditch attempt to have a decent evening without disappointing Jesse, he found a frozen pizza in the freezer and shoved it in the oven. 

He spent the next fifteen minutes pacing his apartment and wondering if he should cancel. But then Jesse would have to tell his father to go home, and he wouldn’t be able to see his grandkids. 

And, worst, Jesse would be disappointed. There were expectations for the evening that Hanzo was well-aware of. They discussed boundaries long ago, but when Hanzo made these plans, it was with intentions that it would be a relaxing night where they would go a step further in their relationship. Jesse was not shy in voicing his interest, but this is how Hanzo showed it; through invitation into his home. 

He couldn’t disappoint Jesse. 

When there was a knock on the door, Hanzo was just pulling the pizza onto a cooling rack. He tugged the oven mitt off his hand with his teeth and rushed over to the door, pulling it open with a forced smile. 

“Hi, Jesse,” He greeted, stepping aside as Jesse stepped into the apartment. He sniffed the air once and winced. 

“Somethin’ burn?”

Hanzo’s scrunched up and he hoped he didn’t sound pathetic as he said, “I...ruined the omurice. There is pizza instead.” 

To his relief, Jesse smiled. “That’s perfectly fine, darlin’.” He hooked an arm around Hanzo’s waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his head, and Hanzo preened. He could never tire of the attention that came with a relationship. 

Jesse set his overnight bag beside the couch while Hanzo pulled plates from the cupboard. They ate slices of pizza on the couch, where Hanzo let Jesse scroll through a collections of movies to choose from. This had been the extent of their plans written through texts, but Hanzo couldn’t get over what was expected for the night. 

It is not like he never wanted to go further; it had been his full intentions to take that step when he made the plans with Jesse. He just never accounted for the day, and his mood, to drop like this. 

Jesse paused in his browsing as he let his arm rest on the back of the couch and studied Hanzo for a moment. 

“You feelin’ okay?” He asked, as perceptive as always. “You’ve had this look all night, like you’re tense.” 

Hanzo stiffened, stricken with the dread of ruining what was supposed to be a nice evening. He shook his head. “I am fine. I suppose it is just my carelessness earlier getting to me.” 

Without hesitating, Jesse wrapped an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Hey now, it’s alright. I don’t need a home-cooked meal to enjoy your company.” He pressed another kiss to Hanzo’s head, and Hanzo felt himself relax. 

Hanzo tucked himself under Jesse’s arm and cuddled his chest. “Thank you. Now, have you picked a movie?” 

Jesse settled on an old Western movie, which had caused Hanzo to raise an eyebrow. It turned out to be an interesting film despite what Hanzo saw at face value, and momentarily, he found himself finally enjoying the evening with Jesse at his side. 

It wasn’t until halfway into the movie that he was suddenly reminded of his expectations. Jesse’s hand had slid from his shoulder to his hip, his thumb idly finding its way under his shirt where it drew soft circles. Hanzo stilled, his mind suddenly slammed with anxiety and dread. 

This was expected. It was what was planned. At the least, Hanzo owed Jesse for being so patient with him thus far. He couldn’t ruin a perfectly good evening because of his own emotions. 

Without giving himself more time to think about it, and hoping to get it over with quick, he looked up, brought one hand to grip the back of Jesse’s head, and brought them into a rough kiss. 

Jesse made a muffled, surprised sound, but responded with earnest. He kept his hands rested on Hanzo’s hips, his fingers just under the hem of Hanzo’s shirt and a gentle pressure against his skin. He didn’t make any further moves, and Hanzo growled a frustrated noise before spinning to straddle Jesse. 

It broke the kiss and Jesse’s eyebrows furrowed. “Ah, hon--” 

Hanzo’s hands found the buttons on Jesse’s flannel as he kissed him again, starting to finger each button off. Jesse’s hands rested strictly on Hanzo’s hips now and he lost any effort to make the kiss go further than what it was. By the time Hanzo has reached the fourth button, all his own energy is lost, and he spent a few minutes resting his forehead against Jesse’s, taking in shaking breaths. 

Jesse’s hands moved then, but only to run gently across Hanzo’s back. Hanzo’s grip tightened on Jesse’s flannel. His hands shook. 

One hand on his back moved to cup his chin. Hanzo’s head is tilted to look Jesse in the eye. 

“What’s wrong, sweetpea?” He asked, quiet and soothing. 

Hanzo hiccuped and buried his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck. As his shoulders shook, Jesse whispered soothing words and ran gentle hands down his back. 

When Hanzo recomposed himself, he retold Jesse what had happened at the hospital earlier in the day. He kept his face buried, ashamed to look Jesse in the eye, and would have bolted if not for the arms strung around him. 

When he was finished, his tired hands loosened their grip on Jesse’s flannel. He took deep breaths and waited for Jesse to say something. To be disappointed their evening turned out to such a flop. To leave right then and there. 

“I didn’t want to ruin our night,” Hanzo whispered - if his voice had gone any louder, it would’ve cracked at the strain in his throat. The force to hold back a sob. 

Jesse’s hands found Hanzo’s face and lifted him to look him in the eye. Instead of disappointment, or anger, or hurt, Hanzo was surprised to find distress. 

“Sweetheart,” Jesse said, his own voice cracking. “I don’t expect  _ anything  _ from you.” At Hanzo’s dumbfounded look, he continued, “I knew there was a chance of things goin’ a little farther between us tonight, but honeybee, if you don’t want to, I am perfectly fine with that. I don’t expect there to be a fine dinner, not to mention I don’t  _ ever  _ expect sex.” He pressed a lingering kiss in between Hanzo’s eyes. “It’s a teamwork thing, we gotta both be on board.” 

Hanzo broke into a relieved sob, once again using Jesse’s flannel to cushion his face. As he calmed down, Jesse said in a quiet, light tone, “We can jus’ cuddle, if ya prefer that. I know I’m jus’ happy to be beside ya.” 

Hanzo sat back up, wiping his eyes. He gave Jesse a sweet, slow kiss. “I am a lucky man to have you with me.” 

Jesse pressed another kiss onto Hanzo’s lips. “Darlin’, you deserve it.” 

That could be an argument for another day. Right now, Hanzo is apt to accept it. Instead of answering, he continues the kiss for a moment longer, lacking any heat but clear in the growing love between them. It’s not said aloud, not yet, but it is there. 

They finished the movie warmly pressed against each other, nothing but kind touches passed between them, and Hanzo is happy. A warm happy. 

When they fall asleep that night, with Jesse’s head resting on Hanzo’s chest and arms securely wrapped around each other, it is a dream that Hanzo does not want to wake up from. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning, and Hanzo has had time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the smut~
> 
> excuse my lack of skill when it comes to writing stuff like this lmao. I don't write smut all that often but this was fun practice!
> 
> hope you enjoy~

The next morning, Hanzo woke up with sunlight streaming through the window blinds, painting a pretty picture of Jesse fast asleep on the pillow beside him. A mess of dark locks, his freckles more pronounced in the early morning sun, and he let out a soft snore as he drooled on the pillow. He would not speak of this moment, at least not so soon, but Hanzo found himself filled to the brim with overwhelming fondness for the man. It lead him to pressing a kiss to Jesse’s head. 

That, in turn, caused Jesse’s eyes to blearily blink open, and smile as he saw Hanzo. He raised a hand to brush at one of Hanzo’s stray bangs. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Jesse’s voice was groggy, and it only made him more charming. Jesse seemed to have the same thoughts as he said, “It is a blessin’ to wake up next to you like this.” 

Struck with the sudden realization that they have the entire day to lounge and soak in each other’s presence, Hanzo leaned forward to press their lips together. They had some light morning breath, but neither of them seemed to care as they easily worked into the kiss, hands grasping at beards and hips. 

At one point, Hanzo shifted - the arm he was laying on began to feel sore - and their hips slid against each other in a way that made Jesse’s half-hard erection apparent. It made Hanzo pause. 

The night before, he had not been in the mood for anything of the sort; he had been more than willing to force himself along if only to make Jesse happy. But now, a clearer head after sleep and taking time to understand Jesse’s argument, he knew he never had to do that. Jesse was willing to go at his pace. No expectations.

Hanzo may no longer believe that he owed Jesse, but he does feel that Jesse deserves as much pleasure as Hanzo is willing to give. 

Smiling into the kiss, Hanzo swung his leg over Jesse until he was straddling him, their hips slotting together and causing sudden friction that elicited a gasp from Jesse. His hands floundered in the air for a moment before settling on Hanzo’s thighs. 

“Darlin’,” Jesse said in a huff of breath when their lips broke apart. “You sure?” His hands were kept strictly by Hanzo’s knees, waiting for Hanzo’s permission. 

Hanzo nodded, his own hands cradling Jesse’s face. “I am more sure now than ever that I want to pleasure you in any way I can.” 

Jesse, red in the face and wide-eyed, swallowed thickly. “A’righty, then.” 

He leaned back up into the kiss and Hanzo complied, his hands fervently running through Jesse’s hair. Jesse’s hands burst into action, dragging up to paw at Hanzo’s ass. His fingers dug through Hanzo’s loose pants and he struggled to keep a moan to himself as their hips grinded together.  

Hanzo moved to shove Jesse’s shirt up, and they broke away long enough to discard their sleep shirts. As Hanzo explored Jesse’s chest, Jesse ran his hands along Hanzo’s bare back, dipping down low to his pantline. 

Hanzo took an opportunity to dip lower with biting kisses. He trailed down Jesse’s neck, pausing randomly to nip or suck at the skin, and slowly made his way down. Jesse kept his hands on him, breathy moans escaping from his lips. Hanzo paused at his chest to run his tongue over Jesse’s brown nipples, an action that resulted in a whimper and Jesse’s hands tightening in his hair. 

He used his fingers to tease the nipple he wasn’t sucking, and when both were pleasantly hard, he continued to trail kisses downwards. He heard Jesse’s sharp intake of breath as Hanzo reached the happy trail that disappeared below Jesse’s pantline. 

Before he could go any further, Jesse used a hand to tilt his chin up. 

“Now I’m jus’ checking here,” Jesse said at Hanzo’s impatient scowl. “Don’t do anythin’ you don’ wanna do, ya hear?”

Hanzo turned into the hand on his chin and kissed the palm. “I assure you, Jesse McCree, that what I do to you is pleasuring me as well.” 

Hearing the sincerity, Jesse ran his thumb lovingly along Hanzo’s cheek. “A’right, you’ve convinced me. Have at it.” He pulled his arm away to rest them behind his head, and Hanzo suppressed a laugh. 

He yanked the grin off of Jesse’s face when Hanzo palmed at the tent in his lover’s pants. Jesse gasped at the contact and bit his lip, watching as Hanzo steadily tugged his sleep pants down to reveal his briefs. Jesse moaned low as Hanzo wrapped his hand around his clothed dick and pressed his lips to the tip, and almost out of his control, Jesse’s hips bucked at the touch. 

“Honey, c’mon…” Jesse’s breath came in little huffs, his skin becoming a pretty flush. 

Hanzo only hummed and looked up at him, with the same expression he has when the kids forget their manners - except this one is much more mischievous and perverse. The hand on him slipped down past the outline of Jesse’s balls, ignoring his plea.

A whine escaped from Jesse’s throat. “ _ Please _ , baby.” 

Hanzo seemed to be pleased with that. He reached for the waistband of Jesse’s briefs and tugged them down, his dick springing free. The briefs now discarded somewhere on the floor, Hanzo took hold of Jesse’s cock and ran his tongue on the tip, drawing a breathy moan from Jesse as his head tipped back into the pillows. 

Hanzo ran his tongue down the shaft, swirling his tongue and refusing to stick to a pattern. Jesse’s hand found its way to Hanzo’s hair and knotted his loose ponytail in a fist. If Hanzo thought Jesse already layered on the nicknames, he was worst when it came to situations like this. 

“Sweetheart, sweetpea,” Jesse said in a breath as Hanzo worked his way into taking the whole of Jesse in his mouth. It was too long to fit entirely, so Hanzo worked the base with his hand as he used his tongue to the best of its ability. 

As Hanzo reeled back to focus on the tip again, he tasted the first drop of precum. Jesse was getting close, and Hanzo hesitated, not wanting to delay what they both were looking forward to. 

Like reading his mind, Jesse asked, “Where do you keep it all, sugar?” 

Hanzo had stocked up days previous in anticipation for the night before. He pointed to the nightstand, refusing to allow his mouth to travel far from its current place. 

Jesse chuckled that ended in a weak moan as Hanzo once again took him whole. Straining not to ruin the position, Jesse opened a drawer on the nightstand and began to take the items out. A couple condoms and a bottle of lube. 

He tossed them down the bed within Hanzo’s reach. At his curious look, Jesse smiled, almost shyly. “I want you, honey. Bad.” 

Humming in response, Hanzo took the bottle and squirted a generous amount on the tips of his fingers. He broke away from the dick in front of him long enough to help Jesse shift into a more accessible position. He slid his hand beneath Jesse’s sac and cradled the pair as he reached another hand behind him, fingers searching for the hole. Jesse couldn’t refrain from a gasp as a finger slid inside him, curling up to the knuckle. As he worked Jesse open, Hanzo continued his attention onto the needy cock, a thick droplet of precum leaking from the tip. 

“Oh fuck, darlin’, sugar--” Jesse whined. Both of his hands were knotted in Hanzo’s hair, tight enough to keep him close but not enough to cause pain. Another finger slipped inside, scissoring him open, and Jesse broke off his doting words into a moan. 

He got three fingers in before Jesse’s patience reached its limit. 

“Honey please, I don’t think I can last,” Jesse said, breathless, his hands clawing. The words felt like relief for Hanzo; his own pants had become way too tight, the sight before him almost too much for him to bear. 

Kissing the inside of Jesse’s thigh, Hanzo murmured, “Patience, my darling.” Even in his current state, Jesse was struck lovesick by the endearment. Hanzo tried not to let himself get flustered, and focused on ripping open a condom and sliding down his pants and briefs. 

“Hang on, sweetpea.” Jesse propped himself on his knees and reached for Hanzo, pressing a hot, slow kiss on his lips. “Let me, wanna love on you too.” 

He helped ease Hanzo down onto the bed and kissed him, hands exploring across the expanse of his chest, thumbing at each nipple that brought a gasp from Hanzo. Jesse smiled into the kiss. He would love to take the time to dote on Hanzo, explore his body and kiss whatever places he could reach, but neither of them would last long enough. Instead, he slipped the condom on to Hanzo’s leaking cock, as hard and ready as Jesse was. He positioned himself over Hanzo and used a hand below to assist him. 

Hanzo let out a needy moan as Jesse sunk down on top of him. It was tight still; he saw Jesse wince, and was about to tell him to get off when Jesse shook his head. 

“It’s just been a while,” Jesse explained, breathless. “‘S a nice burn.” 

True to his word, Jesse sunk the rest of the way down with little issue. He let out a shaky breath, lost in his own daze of pleasure. It was a sight that made Hanzo harder, knowing that he put Jesse in that state. 

As Jesse came back to the present, he moved. Lifted himself up, and down, slow at first, and steadily picking up speed. He raised himself so that only the tip remained inside him, and then dropped. That wrenched a gasp from Hanzo, and a drawn-out moan from Jesse as it hit deep inside him. Hanzo followed it up by bucking his hips, surprising Jesse enough to drag his nails down Hanzo’s chest. 

“Ooh, honey,” Jesse drawled. “Sweetheart.” He shifted his hips again, pumping himself up and down. “Sugar.” 

Hanzo bucked his hips again, breaking the stream of pet names, and leaned up to grip his head into a messy kiss. “You are loud.” 

Jesse grinned. “Hope that’s not a bad thing.” 

Hanzo bucked his hips again, harder, surprising a loud moan out of Jesse. “Not at all.” 

It took a few more strong hits to push them to the edge. Jesse was sweating at the effort, and took to pumping himself to help finish off. Hanzo’s hand joined him, and that was what tipped him over the edge. Jesse, clutching at Hanzo’s biceps, came a hot white mess over Hanzo’s stomach. 

The hole around Hanzo clenched in time with Jesse’s orgasm, and that was enough for him. He pushed up to kiss Jesse, bucking up into him to finish off their orgasms. As the high wore off, Jesse slumped into Hanzo’s chest. It was still morning, but Hanzo figured that they needed a nap. 

He gently slid out of Jesse, who let out a low whined at the empty space. Hanzo slipped off the condom and tied it closed. He got out of bed to throw away the used condom and get a towel to wipe them both down, Jesse watching him with tired eyes. 

Tossing the towel aside, Hanzo slipped back into bed, welcoming the arms that circled him. Jesse kissed him lazily, his fingers drawing patterns along his back. 

“Good for you?” He asked, his voice thick with fatigue. 

“Yes.” He cupped Jesse’s face and kissed him proper, a further confirmation. “Let’s rest now, my love.” 

Jesse’s eyes were closed but he grinned, his arms tightening around Hanzo. Neither of them realized it yet, in their sleepy states, but that was just the first admission of love. 

Instead, embraced in warmth, they slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you enjoy my work and want to support a fic writer?  
> [Buy me a coffee!](%E2%80%9Cko-fi.com/voidghost%E2%80%9D)


End file.
